Eles Nunca Se Foram
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Sakura achava que tivesse vencido a batalha contra os seus sentimentos por Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Eles Nunca Se Foram**

Com a boca entupida de ramen, Naruto perguntou. "E então, Sasuke? O que você vai querer fazer no seu aniversário?"

O Uchiha dá de ombros. "Nada."

"Como assim 'nada'? Você _tem _que comemorar o seu aniversário! Ninguém faz 21 anos duas vezes na vida!"

"Ninguém faz _qualquer_ outra idade duas vezes na vida, seu idiota."

"Eu tenho que concordar com Naruto dessa vez, Sasuke," Sakura disse após tomar um gole d'água. "O seu aniversário não pode ser passado em branco. Acho que devíamos fazer um jantar na sua casa. Só a gente. Nada de mais. É melhor do que ficar assistindo TV. O que você acha de sábado, Naruto? Estará livre!"

"Eu sempre estou livre para qualquer coisa que envolva comida, Sakura-chan."

"Então está fechado. Sábado, às oito, na casa de Sasuke. Acho que consigo trocar o meu plantão com alguém até lá."

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha para sua companheira de time sentada ao seu lado. "Você está ciente de que está organizando a _minha_ festa de aniversário na _minha_ própria casa sem a minha permissão?"

Sakura dá de ombros. "Tudo bem. Você pode nos deixar fazer a sua festa de aniversário na sua casa neste sábado?"

"Não."

"Ótimo. Está marcado, Naruto."

"Ei, eu posso pedir para a Hinata-chan fazer o bolo!" o loiro exclamou. "Ela faz o melhor bolo de chocolate que já existiu! Ontem eu comi um inteiro sozinho."

"É uma boa ideia," Sakura aprovou. "Eu posso fazer aquele macarrão com molho de tomate de que você tanto gosta, Sasuke. Ah! E podemos comprar aqueles chapeis pontudos de aniversário! Eu posso encarregar o Sai das bebidas quando ele chegar de missão –"

"Eu não vou estar aqui," Sasuke a interrompeu, colocando uma nota de dinheiro no balcão.

"O quê?" Sakura e Naruto gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu tenho uma missão amanhã de manhã," o Uchiha continuou, ignorando as expressões de indignação dos seus companheiros.

"Ah, você não vai usar essa desculpa de novo!" Naruto balançou um dedo para Sasuke. "Já usou essa no ano passado e aparecemos no seu apartamento do mesmo jeito."

"Dessa vez é verdade. Podem perguntar para Hanika. A missão é com ela."

Sakura quase engasgou com o seu ramen. "Hanika? Você vai sair para uma missão com Hanika?"

"Vou. Parto amanhã. Não sei se voltarei a tempo."

Ela engoliu em seco. Não sabia se estava mais desapontada por Sasuke estar saindo em missão nas vésperas do seu aniversário e correr o risco de passá-lo fora de Konoha, longe dela – deles, ela quis dizer – ou por a missão ser com Hanika.

"Você não pode remarcar a missão?" ela perguntou, mais calma. Os seus dedos agarravam o balcão da banca de ramen em apreensão.

"Não."

Ela lambeu os lábios. As suas mãos suavam. "E... e vai mais alguém com vocês?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. "Não. É uma missão simples de escolta até Suna."

"Suna fica a um mísero dia de viagem daqui!" Sakura argumentou. Temia que a sua voz estivesse soando desesperada. "Por que tem que ir amanhã e ficar até sábado? O que mais vai ficar fazendo em Suna que te tome mais quatro dias e que te impeça de voltar para o seu aniversário?"

"O meu cliente tem uma reunião na sexta em Suna e quer voltar no sábado. Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta."

Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Sasuke e Hanika passariam cinco dias juntos, de terça a sábado, incluindo o aniversário dele? Não, isso não podia acontecer em hipótese alguma.

"Vocês não precisam de uma médica?" ela questionou tentando soar o mais indiferente possível. "Eu posso acompanhar vocês, se for preciso." Por favor, diga que sim.

Para a sorte de Sakura, Sasuke não pareceu perceber a ponta de desespero na voz dela. "Por que precisaríamos de uma médica? Você mesmo disse que não levaríamos mais de um dia daqui até Suna."

"Muitas coisas podem acontecer em um dia!"

Naruto riu e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. "Sakura-chan, você se preocupa com as coisas mais bobas. Sasuke ficará bem. O caminho para Suna é seguro. E, se me lembro bem, Hanika-chan sabe um pouco de jutsus medicinais que não são tão ruins assim. Ela me disse que foi você mesma quem os ensinou a ela, se esqueceu?"

Sim, tinha sido Sakura quem ensinara a porcaria dos jutsus médicos para Hanika – e foram nesses dias de aprendizado que ela soube que a sua aluna tinha uma queda por Sasuke. Na época ela não deu muita importância para a paixonite da moça. Sasuke não sabia nem ao menos quem ela era e não tinha a menor intenção de conhecê-la. Entretanto, agora, os dois partiriam em uma missão. Sozinhos. Por cinco dias. Incluindo o aniversário dele.

Maldito foi o dia em que ela aceitou ensinar medicina para Hanika!

"Hanika é uma boa kunoichi," Naruto continuou, torcendo a faca no peito dela. "Eu já tive uma missão com ela. Ela é boa. Não tanto quanto você, Sakura-chan, mas boa. Ela vai cuidar bem de Sasuke."

E era esse o medo dela. "Você tem razão," ela murmurou para a sua tigela de ramen.

"Podemos deixar para comemorar no domingo," Naruto sugeriu.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou trabalhar no domingo."

"Semana que vem?"

Ela suspirou. "Pode ser."

* * *

Sakura mergulhou no trabalho e estudos assim que soube que Sasuke tinha saído de Konoha – com _Hanika_. Ela tinha que ocupar a mente com alguma coisa que não fosse pensamentos dos dois juntos há quilômetros dali. Ele estaria conversando com ela nesse exato momento em que Sakura operava o abdome de outro shinobi? Ela estaria olhando para ele com aquele olhar apaixonado e flertando e _tocando-o_? Teria ele percebido o interesse dela? Teria ele correspondido?

Será que eles estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto _sozinhos_? Sakura quase passou mal com esse pensamento.

Ela já não estava mais agüentando a imaginação fértil dela quando chegou em casa. Teria continuado trabalhando exaustivamente para evitar aquelas porcarias de imagens que o seu nervosismo criava, mas Tsunade a enxotou do hospital assim que soube que a sua pupila estava prestes a começar o quarto turno de plantão seguido.

Ela se jogou no sofá e puxou os seus cabelos. Por que se importava tanto com a suposta vida amorosa de Sasuke? Estava convicta de que os seus sentimentos por ele tivessem ficado no passado, anos atrás. Era isso o que dizia para todos que a perguntavam se ainda nutria amor por Sasuke.

Ela o amava, sim, mas não como antes. Com o passar dos anos ela fez de tudo para que o seu amor romântico por ele se metamorfoseasse em um platônico, fraternal, igual ao que tinha pelos seus amigos mais próximos. Há anos ela não tinha aquela sensação de sufoco quando se encontrava com ele ou a de que o seu coração fosse pular pela boca só de vê-lo. Ela tinha colocado as suas emoções sob controle. Afinal, ele jamais demonstrou qualquer tipo de afeição diferente por ela. Quando percebeu isso, Sakura jurou que não desperdiçaria o seu amor em uma pessoa que nunca o retribuiria.

E ela estava feliz com a sua decisão. Conviva com Sasuke com normalidade e naturalidade, nada diferente do seu convívio com Naruto ou Sai. Ela não mais carregava aquela pressão sobre os seus ombros de sempre agradá-lo para que fosse notada. Ela até mesmo tinha conseguido namorar outros garotos e _gostado_.

Tudo ocorria do jeito que ela sempre quis.

O que mudou agora?

Talvez esse desespero viesse do fato de que Sakura nunca viu Sasuke sozinho com outra mulher desde que ele voltara a ser um cidadão de Konoha anos atrás. Ela não achava que ele fosse capaz de manter um relacionamento com qualquer mulher que seja ou por menor que fosse o tempo. Afinal, quem iria suportar aquela personalidade sombria ou o seu vício em trabalho?

Sakura desconfiava que ela fosse a única, e só porque o conhecia há tanto tempo.

Quem sabe Hanika não seria a próxima? Hanika sabia que Sasuke não era a pessoa mais sociável de Konoha nem a companhia perfeita e, mesmo assim, gostava dele. Tinha confessado a Sakura em uma das suas aulas, e ela não tinha dado a devida importância. O estômago dela se revirou só de pensar.

Ela respirou fundo e se forçou a pensar racionalmente. Talvez ela só estivesse se readaptando a esse possível lado amoroso de Sasuke. Só isso. Não era necessário fazer toda aquela tempestade em copo d'água, certo? Só precisava de tempo. Podia apostar que estaria de volta ao seu estado normal antes mesmo de os dois voltarem a Konoha. Até lá, ela já terá se acostumado com a possibilidade de vê-los abraçados e se beijando e sussurrando coisas no ouvido do outro e passando a noite na casa um do outro e comprando flores para comemorar o aniversário de namoro e revelando os seus segredos que ela sempre que ouvir e se esquecendo que Haruno Sakura um dia existiu.

Ela ficaria bem.

* * *

Já que Sasuke não estaria ali para comemorar o aniversário dele, não havia necessidade de Sakura trocar o seu plantão. Por isso, no sábado, quando ele e a sua nova _namorada_ – ela engoliu o vômito – voltaram, ela estava de plantão no hospital.

Ela aproveitou o seu raro momento de folga para se trancar na sua sala. Cansada, ela se jogou na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, dobrou os braços na superfície da mesa e enfiou o rosto neles. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou lá, pensando se Sasuke seria feliz com Hanika, se ela o trataria bem. _Meu Deus, eu já estou convicta de que eles vão voltar com uma aliança no dedo_. _  
_

Será que os filhos dele puxariam Sasuke ou Hanika? Talvez eles herdassem o sharingan. Talvez eles futuramente estudariam na mesma escola que os filhos de Sakura com outro homem que ela não conseguia nem imaginar. Talvez ela se encontrasse com Sasuke de vez em quando ao buscá-los na escola e eles conversariam de coisas mundanas.

Talvez Sakura seria a médica responsável pelo parto deles.

_Que tipo de idiota sou eu? Não se sabe nem se eles estão namorando, e eu já estou imaginando-os com filhos. _

Ela estava perdida nos seus devaneios quando alguém bateu na porta do seu escritório. Relutante, ela obrigou o seu corpo a se mexer e se levantou para receber o intruso.

"Sasuke acabou de chegar e exige que você o atenda," a enfermeira informou.

Sakura sentiu um burburinho no estômago. Ele iria forçá-la a vê-lo com Hanika assim, logo que chegou? Ela queria pedir à enfermeira que o dissesse que ela não estava disponível, mas desistiu da ideia. Sasuke _sempre _queria que Sakura o atendesse. Era a única pessoa que ele confiava para cuidar da sua saúde ali e ela não queria perder a confiança dele. Ele não tinha culpa se ela estava sendo uma idiota confusa.

Portanto, ela somente assentiu e seguiu a enfermeira.

Ela o encontrou sentado em uma maca. Antes mesmo de cumprimentá-lo Sakura localizou um sangue nos cabelos dele e ela quis mais do que nunca ter ido naquela missão. Talvez tivesse evitado aquele corte.

"Oi," ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso que não harmonizava com o seu humor. "Que bom que está de volta." Ou não. Ela teria preferido que ele e a sua namoradinha estivessem bem longe dali para que ela não os visse juntos até entender o que, diabos, estava de errado com ela para se sentir daquela maneira. "O que aconteceu?"

"Assaltantes," ele explicou como se não fosse nada de mais. "Eu estou bem. Só estou aqui porque Hanika insistiu irritantamente que alguém confirmasse que eu não tenho uma concussão."

Sakura assentiu, tensa. Menos de cinco dias juntos e ele já estava aceitando ordens dela. Vadia. "E onde ela está?"

"Com outro médico. Parece que deslocou o ombro."

Sem muito interesse no destino de Hanika – o que era um pecado, já que Sakura era uma médica e era o seu dever se preocupar com todos os shinobis – ela se aproximou de Sasuke até parar quase que entre as pernas dele.

"Onde está ferido?" Ela sabia exatamente onde estava o machucado dele – o cabelo sujo de sangue não deixava dúvidas – mas era um procedimento médico perguntar, e por isso ela o fez.

Ele apontou para o local onde ela suspeitava. Ela afastou o cabelo ensangüentado dele para inspecioná-lo. Como desconfiava, a ferida estava fechada, muito provavelmente por obra de Hanika. Sakura sentiu um calafrio descer as suas costas ao imaginar a garota tocando-o e tratando-o – como _Sakura _sempre fez.

"Quando foi que se machucou?" ela quis saber, passando o dedo pela marca.

"Há umas três horas daqui. Estávamos quase chegando."

"Dói?"

"Um pouco. Nada insuportável."

"Tem dor de cabeça?"

"Não."

"Náuseas?"

"Não."

"Perdeu a consciência quando ou depois que foi atingido?"

"Não."

"Sonolência? Fraqueza em algum membro? Dor na nuca –"

"Sakura, eu estou bem," ele a interrompeu com um rolar de olhos. "Não estou sentindo nada de anormal."

Ela tirou uma lanterna do bolso do jaleco para examinar os olhos dele. "Realmente, me parece que está tudo bem. Mas eu quero checar um pouco mais só por desencargo de consciência, ok?"

Ele parecia entediado, mas assentiu. Delicadamente Sakura enfiou os seus dedos pelos fios de cabelo negro até que a palma das suas duas mãos descansassem sobre a pele e enviou chackra para dentro do crânio dele, procurando por lesões que os olhos nus não vissem.

Gostava de sentir o cabelo dele. Era macio, mesmo depois de horas viajando e sujo de suor e sangue. Muito másculo. Muito Sasuke.

"Que ótimo jeito de comemorar o seu aniversário, não?" ela brincou para quebrar o silêncio. Ela estava de olhos fechados em concentração para manipular o seu chackra corretamente e manobrá-lo pelo sistema nervoso dele, mas, quando abriu os olhos por um segundo, viu que os dele também estavam fechados e que um pequeno sorriso adornou os lábios dele.

"Pelo menos não estou assistindo TV," ele disse, lembrando-se das palavras dela.

Ela tirou os dedos da cabeça dele após constatar que estava tudo dentro da normalidade. "Talvez você tenha tido mesmo uma lesão cerebral para achar que isso é melhor do que ficar em casa." E por achar que Hanika era a sua melhor candidata.

Ela anotava os seus achados no prontuário de Sasuke quando ele murmurou: "Pelo menos não estou sozinho."

Sakura ergueu a cabeça para sorrir para ele.

E foi nesse momento que Hanika decidiu se fazer presente.

"Desculpe, Sakura-san. Posso entrar?" Ela tinha a cabeça enfiada entre a porta e o umbral, esperando a resposta de Sakura.

Sakura queria dizer que não, ela não podia entrar. Deveria ficar do outro lado do hospital, bem longe dela e de Sasuke. Por não achar uma maneira amigável e inocente de falar, não teve outra opção senão assentir e permitir a entrada dela.

"Como está o seu ombro?" Sakura perguntou, tentando disfarçar o seu desgosto de tê-la ali.

"Estou bem. Não foi nada." Com o braço em uma tipóia, Hanika caminhou até Sasuke. Quase ficou tão próxima quanto Sakura esteve trinta segundos atrás. "Eu só estava um pouco preocupada com Sasuke." E sorriu para ele. Sakura queria jogar a prancheta na qual ela escrevia no rosto de Hanika. "Ele tentou me defender e acabou tomando um belo chute na cabeça. Honestamente, eu não seu como não desmaiou. Eu certamente teria apagado."

Sakura dá um sorriso tenso. _Ele arriscou a vida dele para salvar a dela. _Os pedaços do seu coração se partiram um pouquinho mais. "Ele está bem."

"Fico feliz." Ela deu mais um sorriso para Sasuke que fez as mãos de Sakura tremerem tanto que ela mal conseguiu escrever. "Então, estamos liberados?"

Sakura assentiu, virando-se de costas para os dois. Temia se debulhar em lágrimas se continuasse a vê-los.

"Eu só vou assinar a papelada de liberação e te espero lá fora, tudo bem, Sasuke?" E, enfim, Hanika saiu.

_Deus, como eu vou conseguir suportar isso?_ Quase não conseguiu se controlar em menos de um minuto em que nenhum tipo de contato físico ocorreu entre Sasuke e Hanika. O que faria se os visse se beijando ou se abraçando?

Ela limpou a garganta para mandar as lágrimas de volta para o lugar de onde elas não deveriam ter saído. "Sasuke, eu vou te deixar ir," _em todos os sentidos, _"mas quero que volte aqui imediatamente caso sinta qualquer coisa diferente, está bem? Náuseas, fraqueza, tontura –"

"Eu sei, Sakura. Já fui atingido na cabeça antes."

_Ele estava com pressa. Quer se reunir com Hanika o mais rápido possível. _

Ela forçou um sorriso. "Bem, então, é melhor você ir. Hanika está te esperando." Ela abriu a porta. "Até logo, Sasuke. E feliz aniversário."

* * *

Sakura alegou estar trabalhando quando faltara propositalmente os próximos dois encontros semanais do Time Sete no Ichiraku. Em partes, aquela desculpa era verdadeira. Ela estava, sim, ocupada no hospital nos horários dos encontros, mas puramente por opção própria. Antes, quando ainda não sabia que Sasuke poderia estar romanticamente envolvido com outra mulher, ela havia arranjado os horários dos seus plantões de modo que eles não coincidissem com os jantares semanais no Ichiraku.

Porém, tudo mudou quando Hanika apareceu em sua vida – e na de Sasuke. Ela não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, nem ouvir a voz dele, nem saber que ele estava a um raio de mil quilômetros, sem se sentir ridícula. Ela sabia que _poderia_ estar reagindo de forma exagerada a Hanika e Sasuke. Talvez eles nem ao menos estivessem namorando, e ela queria acreditar que fosse esse o caso.

Mas ela não podia encará-lo com tantos sentimentos dentro do peito que ela jurou nunca mais sentir. Ela imaginava que eles estivessem trancados a sete chaves em um baú de chumbo nas profundezas da sua alma, mas a presença de Hanika parecia tê-los trazido à tona novamente. Era o frio na barriga ao saber que Sasuke estava por perto, o arrepio ao ouvir a voz dele, o rosto dele constantemente em seus pensamentos, a falta de eloqüência quando falava com ele.

Como poderia reencontrá-lo assim? Ela não podia se mostrar tão patética de novo, como aquela garotinha de doze anos que ele – e ela – tanto abominava.

Sem contar o encontro entre ele e Hanika que ela presenciara. Sakura não gostava de se lembrar como eles pareciam próximos – ele salvou a vida dela, pelo amor de Deus! – e eram essas lembranças que ela desejava apagar da sua memória que afloravam assim que ela o via. Ela tinha uma vontade de fugir só de lembrar como ele não se sentiu nem um pouco desconfortável em ter Hanika naquele quarto de hospital. Quanto tempo e força de vontade Sakura desprendeu para que ele se sentisse assim com ela? Anos! Como aquela mulher conseguiu em menos de cinco dias?

Quando ela olhava para Sasuke, ela inevitavelmente o via junto a Hanika. Via o sorriso dela para ele, a alegria que ela demonstrava quando se reencontraram no hospital. Via o que poderia ter acontecido entre eles na viagem até Suna. Via ele protegendo-a, colocando-se na frente dela para salvá-la, pondo em risco a própria vida.

E Sakura não queria pensar naquilo, justamente porque reascendia aqueles sentimentos infantis.

Portanto, ela se voluntariou para trabalhar estrategicamente naquele horário. Não podia arriscar vê-lo e fazer papel de idiota e se sentir furiosa consigo mesma, com ele e com Hanika. E, além disso, ela esperava que, se passasse um tempo longe dele, tudo isso desapareceria. Ela pensava que voltaria ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido, se não o visse com tanta freqüência.

xxxx

Sakura se despedia de uma paciente na porta do seu consultório quando Hanika apareceu.

"Olá, Sakura-san," a garota cumprimentou e Sakura lhe deu um sorriso tenso em resposta. "Posso conversar com você por um minuto?"

Ela queria dizer que não. Até tinha a desculpa de estar cheia de pacientes para atender (o que era verdade). Mas, por mais que doesse olhar para a garota que poderia roubar o coração de Sasuke, a curiosidade de Sakura acabou falando mais alto e ela assentiu.

"Está tudo bem com o seu ombro?" a médica perguntou depois que fechou a porta e elas ficaram a sós no consultório.

"Ah, sim. Está tudo bem," Hanika respondeu. Parecia nervosa, Sakura notou, inquieta. "Hum... Sei que tem pacientes te esperando lá fora, mas, se me permite, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre um assunto que não está relacionado a minha saúde."

Sakura sentiu ume pedra de gelo descer até o seu estômago. Suspeitava qual era o motivo da visita da garota. "Eu não quero ser rude, Hanika, mas estou ocupada e não posso demorar muito."

"É rápido. Prometo."

Sakura suspirou e rodeou a sua escrivaninha para se sentar no seu lugar habitual. "Tudo bem. Sente-se."

Ela fez o que Sakura sugeriu, sentando-se na beirada da cadeira, como se estivesse desconfortável. Ela realmente estava nervosa.

"Eu vim falar sobre Sasuke-kun," ela anunciou de uma só vez, mordendo o lábio.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse surpresa, apesar de não estar. Talvez aquela fosse a hora para Sakura usar a sua carta de que estava ocupada e adiar aquela conversa. Desconfiava desde já que o seu coração acabaria saindo um pouco mais ferido dali.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?" Ela se fez de desentendida. Era óbvio que nada tinha acontecido com ele. Não seria Hanika quem a avisaria se algum problema tivesse ocorrido.

"Não, não aconteceu nada." Ela respirou fundo e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Sakura-san, eu vou direto ao ponto. Você... você sabe que eu... _gosto_ do Sasuke-kun, não sabe?"

Sakura engoliu em seco. _Ela veio anunciar que eles estão namorando. Veio me golpear no meu território_. "Eu me recordo de você ter mencionado algo à respeito."

"Certo. Bem, eu... hum... eu vim até aqui para saber se você ainda gosta dele, ou se tem algum sentimento por ele ainda, porque eu..." Ela respirou fundo novamente. "Eu sinto que eu e ele ficamos um pouco mais próximos depois da nossa missão juntos, e eu pensei que talvez eu estivesse pronta para falar dos meus sentimentos para ele."

"Mas eu tenho um respeito enorme por você, Sakura-san. Tenho uma gratidão e dívida eternas por tudo o que você me ensinou. Por isso, eu jamais tentaria qualquer coisa com o Sasuke-kun se você ainda sentir alguma coisa por ele, o que quer que seja. E-Eu só direi ao Sasuke-kun que gosto dele se tiver a sua permissão. Se for te chatear de algum modo, ele nunca saberá o que sinto por ele. Não vou tentar _nada_ com ele até ter certeza de que não estarei te magoando."

Sakura ficou grudada no seu assento encarando a garota por quase um minuto sem dizer palavra alguma.

Ela poderia dizer a Hanika que, sim, ainda tinha sentimentos por Sasuke – apesar de dizer a si mesma o completo oposto. Sakura confiava na moça quando ela dizia que ficaria fora do caminho de Sasuke se Sakura se manifestasse contra. Se ela dissesse que ainda sentia algo por ele, Hanika sairia de cena, e Sakura não mais sentiria aquela tristeza e raiva profundas sempre que pensava nos dois juntos, e a sua vida seguiria adiante como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas isso não seria justo, seria? Não dizia a si mesma repetidas vezes todos os dias que os seus sentimentos por Sasuke tinham morrido junto com aquela garotinha de doze anos facilmente influenciável? Não dizia que todo aquele turbilhão de emoções que renasceu com a aproximação de Hanika não passava de um momento de transição na sua vida, de aceitação da possibilidade de Sasuke namorar uma mulher?

E se _ele _gostasse de Hanika? Ele tinha salvado a vida dela durante aquela missão. Talvez ele _quisesse _ter se aproximado de Hanika, como ela tinha relatado. Estaria Sakura arruinando um futuro relacionamento só porque está confusa?

Ela não conseguiria colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir tranqüila sabendo que Hanika passaria um tempo indeterminado com aqueles sentimentos guardados por causa de Sakura.

Sakura não olhou para a moça quando disse: "Eu agradeço a sua consideração, Hanika, mas Sasuke e eu somos só amigos."

Hanika sorriu de orelha a orelha e se empertigou. "Então, não ficaria chateada se eu me confessasse para ele?"

"É claro que não."

* * *

Ela evitou Sasuke o máximo que pôde. Mas, quando Naruto prometeu que mudaria o dia dos jantares para outro qualquer que ela estivesse livre, ela não teve como fugir e, relutantemente, apareceu no Ichiraku.

Ela cumprimentou Sasuke cordialmente, tentando parecer incólume à presença dele, e se sentou ao lado de Naruto. Seria melhor se deixasse o loiro entre os dois.

"Sakura-chan, está tudo bem?" Naruto perguntou quando ela ficou calada pelos quase cinco minutos que o Uzumaki fez o seu monólogo.

Ela relanceou para Sasuke e viu que ele a observava, esperando a sua resposta. Ela voltou o seu olhar para a tigela intocada na sua frente. "Sim, Naruto. Só estou um pouco cansada." E ele voltou a conversar praticamente sozinho.

Sakura estava tão concentrada em tentar ignorar Sasuke a um metro de si que se assustou quando Naruto levantou-se subitamente do banco.

"Vou ao banheiro," ele disse, e Sakura teria dado _tudo _para que ele não fosse. Ela quase segurou a mão dele e implorou que ficasse, mas não conseguiria fazê-lo sem levantar desconfianças.

Ela e Sasuke ficaram em silêncio. Ela não se atrevia a falar. E se, acidentalmente, dissesse que estava sentindo coisas absurdamente estranhas quando pensava nele? E se dissesse que não gostava de tê-lo visto com Hanaki? Ele pensaria que ela era maluca – ou pior, que tivesse regredido para os seus tempos de genin.

Ela sabia que as palavras poderiam sair da sua boca com qualquer deslize. Estavam presas na sua garganta há tempo demais.

"Você está me evitando."

Ela deu um pulo no banco ao ouvir a voz dele – e, como era de se esperar, o arrepio na sua coluna apareceu.

Ela se atreveu a olhar para ele por um milésimo de segundo antes de voltar para a tigela de ramen frio. Lambeu os lábios secos antes de dizer: "Do que você está falando?"

"Você não tem vindo às reuniões."

"Estive ocupada."

"E não olha para mim."

Como que para provar que ele estava enganado – o que ele não estava, na verdade – ela encarou-o e sentiu as suas bochechas se queimarem.

"Vai me dizer o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou e, para o alívio de Sakura, antes que ela pudesse responder, Naruto estava de volta e tagarelando como sempre, sem perceber a tensão entre os seus dois companheiros de time.

* * *

Pela primeira vez em pouco menos de três semanas Sakura se sentia à vontade perto de Sasuke – ou melhor, não à vontade, mas capaz de suportar a presença dele sem entrar em combustão. Talvez porque Sai e Hinata se juntaram a eles no bar e Sakura teve desculpas para não prestar tanta atenção em Sasuke. Ela fingia estar totalmente compenetrada na conversa com Sai, Naruto ou a namorada dele, como se Sasuke não estivesse ali.

Ela estava se readaptando. Era o seu período de reabilitação, e estava tudo caminhando (lenta e dolorosamente) para a normalidade.

Mas o destino gostava de ser cruel.

"Sasuke, que surpresa te ver por aqui!"

Sakura engasgou com a sua bebida ao ouvir a voz de Hanika e recebeu tapinhas nas costas de Sai. Não é possível. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo ali? Viera até aquele bar em específico para acabar com a sua noite?

Pelo visto, sim.

Hanika tinha um sorriso enorme para Sasuke e brincava com os dedos das mãos, como se estivesse nervosa. "Hum, desculpe te incomodar, Sasuke-kun," por pouco Sakura não engasgou novamente ao ouvir como ela o chamava, "mas eu e os meus amigos estamos comemorando a minha promoção para jonin naquela mesa. Você não... hum... você não quer se juntar a nós?" Só agora ela pareceu perceber que tinha mais pessoas com Sasuke e se enrubesceu. "Quero dizer, _todos _vocês. Vocês querem sentar conosco?"

"Não," Sakura resmungou, mas a sua opinião foi abafada pelo "claro que sim, Hanika!" de Naruto e ela não teve outra escolha senão acompanhá-los até uma grande mesa no fundo do bar.

Eles se acomodaram com a nova jonin – Hanika fazendo Sasuke sentar, obviamente, ao seu lado – e as suas outras duas amigas e Sakura se viu obrigada a brindar o novo status dela sem ânimo algum. Bebeu o seu copo de saquê todo em um só gole. Pressentia que era altamente necessário que estivesse embriagada para agüentar aquela tortura.

Sakura colocava na mesa o seu terceiro saquê quando Hinata comentou: "É impressão minha ou a Hanika está interessada no Sasuke-kun?" Ao contrário da _outra_ Sakura não se importava de ouvir Hinata chamando-o de Sasuke-kun. Ela adicionava o sufixo por educação – e não porque queria flertar com ele – na frente do nome de todos que respeitava.

Sakura deu de ombros. "Eu não percebi."

"Pois eu percebi!" Naruto exclamou de repente. Sakura nem ao menos tinha notado que ele prestava atenção na conversa. "Eu não sei o que ela viu em um idiota como o Sasuke, mas me parece que ela gosta mesmo dele."

"Outro dia ela comentou comigo que Sasuke a ajudou muita na última missão que concluíram juntos," Hinata continuou. "Ela disse ser muito grata a ele."

"Será que ela pode ser a nova namorada de Sasuke?" Naruto se questionou com um sorriso divertido. "Quero dizer, eu nunca vi Sasuke se sentando em uma mesa de garotas para comemorar a promoção de uma delas. Seria bom para ele. Só Deus sabe como ele precisa de uma mulher para colocá-lo na linha e diminuir esse nariz empinado dele. Acho que Hanika faria bem a ele."

Sakura queria vomitar.

"Ei, Sakura-chan, você não... não se importa com isso, certo? Disse que não gostava mais de Sasuke – o que, na minha opinião, é uma grande evolução da sua parte."

Sakura soltou um "pffff" alto e rápido demais, pedindo ao garçom mais uma garrafa de saquê. "É claro que eu não me importo, Naruto! Eu estou perfeitamente bem e contente com Sasuke ter uma nova namorada!"

"Isso o que usou para se expressar foi sarcasmo?" Sai, ao seu lado, perguntou, e recebeu de volta um olhar gélido de Sakura.

"Eu estava sendo sincera, Sai," ela disse por entre os dentes e entornou mais um copo.

"Tem certeza? O timbre da sua voz e a sua expressão facial coincidem com a descrição de 'sarcasmo' que li no livro que me deu."

"Sim, eu tenho certeza!"

"Então, está sendo sarcástica _agora_? Porque se você está usando o sarcasmo para dizer que não estava sendo sarcástica, concluo que estava sendo sarcástica na primeira vez."

Ela definitivamente precisava de mais álcool.

Sakura já não sabia quantos copos tinha bebido – talvez dez ou doze ou trinta – quando viu Hanika rir quase escandalosamente de algo que Naruto disse – e que nem foi tão engraçado assim, de acordo com Sakura – e colocou uma mão no braço de Sasuke.

E ele sorriu.

Não tirou a mão dela dali.

_Isso já é demais para mim_.

Ela se levantou da cadeira com brusquidão, esbarrando na mesa sem querer e por pouco não fazendo com que tudo em cima desta entornasse.

"Vou embora," ela anunciou e passou sobre os pés de Hinata e Naruto para sair dali – mesmo que o seu mundo girasse na mesma velocidade que o seu estômago.

"Sakura-chan, você está bem?" Naruto também se levantou com o cenho franzido.

"Estou _ótima._" Ela não sabia que a sua voz estava saindo embolada. "Nunca estive melhor em toda a minha vida."

Sasuke também ficou de pé. "Eu vou te acompanhar até em casa –"

"NÃO!" Ela de um grito tão alto e súbito que todos arregalaram os olhos em surpresa – inclusive o Uchiha. Ela apontou para ele. "Você... s... _Vocês_, todos vocês, vão ficar aí. Eu estou bem e vou para a minha casa. Feliz. Muito feliz. Muito satisfeita. Nunca estive melhor."

"Sakura-chan, eu acho que você está bêbada," Naruto comentou – como se não fosse óbvio.

Ela lançou um olhar mortal para o seu melhor amigo e cambaleou para trás. "Eu já disse que estou ótima."

"Feiosa, está esquecendo a sua bolsa." Sai ergueu o objeto, como se para provar o seu ponto, e foi atrás de Sakura. "Também estou indo embora."

"Você _não_ vai embora, Sai!" Sakura protestou quando ele estava na sua frente, segurando a sua bolsa.

"Tenho uma missão amanhã."

Como a sua mente alcoolizada não conseguia contrariar aquele argumento, ela apenas o puxou pela camisa e caminhou em direção a saída, esbarrando em um garçom no meio do caminho e fazendo-o derrubar tudo o que tinha na bandeja. Ela não se importou.

"Por um acaso _você_ está bêbado, Sai?" Sakura perguntou depois de andarem alguns poucos minutos em silêncio. As palavras deslizavam pela sua língua e a sua língua deslizava pela sua boca. Ambas pareciam escorregadias demais para que Sakura pudesse conduzi-las. "A sua casa é para lá." E apontou para o caminho oposto para onde iam.

"Eu sei. Mas eu li em algum lugar que é cavalheiresco acompanhar uma dama até a residência dela à noite." Ele segurou o braço de Sakura quando ela cambaleou para o lado.

"Eu não quero que você nem ninguém seja cavalh... cavo... cavalhos... _isso que você falou_, comigo! Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma e eu _não _estou bêbada! Eu estou ótima! Perfeita! Eu estou bem..." A voz dela começou a embargar e os seus lábios a tremerem. "Eu estou bem... Eu sei que estou bem..."

E ela começou a chorar.

Quando Sasuke os encontrou eles estavam em um beco. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de ácido e ouvir o choro e resmungos de Sakura de longe.

O coração dele pulou uma batida ao vê-la agachada, debruçada sobre o seu próprio corpo, chorando, vomitando e falando ao mesmo tempo. Sai segurava o cabelo e dava batidinhas desajeitadas nas costas dela. Seu rosto não mostrava qualquer sinal de que estivesse afetado pela cena.

"Há quanto tempo ela está assim?" Sasuke perguntou a Sai.

"Uns cinco minutos," ele disse, como se estivesse conversando sobre o clima.

Sasuke suspirou. "Vou buscar uma água."

Quando voltou, Sakura já tinha parado de vomitar e estava sentada na calçada com o rosto enfiado nas mãos, Sai ao lado dela.

Sasuke se agachou em frente a médica. "Sakura, você precisa beber um pouco de água."

Ela levantou o rosto molhado por lágrimas e aceitou a garrafa que ele oferecia sem encará-lo. Fungando e ainda soluçando um pouco, ela bebeu grande gole.

Foi quando ela estendeu a garrafa de volta para Sasuke que pareceu perceber quem ele era.

"Você!" ela gritou e quis se por de pé, mas Sai a segurou no lugar. "O que _você _está fazendo aqui, Uchiha Sasuke? Não deveria estar... estar _lá_ com... aquelas pessoas?"

Sasuke não conseguia compreender a raiva e o desprezo na voz dela. Talvez fosse a bebida. "Vim ver se você ainda estava viva."

"Eu já disse que estou _bem_! Por que ninguém nessa merda de lugar acredita em mim?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça em reprovação – do que, diabos, aquela mulher estava falando? – e segurou o braço dela, mas não por mais que dois segundos. Ela se desprendeu dele com uma rapidez maior do que a ele esperava de uma pessoa tão bêbada.

"Não me toque, Uchiha Sasuke!" ela gritou e, dessa vez, conseguiu se colocar de pé com a ajuda de Sai. "Você não pode me tocar! Você... eu não quero que você chegue perto de mim, está me ouvindo? Eu não _posso_ mais ter você perto de mim!"

"O que há de errado com você, Sakura?" ele perguntou, irritado com a atitude dela. "O que foi que eu –"

"Me deixe em paz! Volte para aquela porcaria de restaurante!" Ela deu um empurrão no peito dele. Sai foi rápido para segurá-la antes que ela quebrasse algum osso do Uchiha. "Você não deveria ter saído de lá! Volte para lá para... para os seus _amigos_!"

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha a menor ideia da razão para Sakura estar agindo daquela forma. Por que só com ele? Por que ela não estava tentando assassinar Sai também? Ele olhou para o outro membro do Time Sete em busca de respostas, mas ele lhe respondeu com um dar de ombros. Também não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Sakura.

"Eu não quero que você fique perto de mim," ela murmurou e voltou a chorar. "Eu não quero mais."

Sasuke rangeu os dentes. Queria chacoalhar aquela mulher maluca e exigir respostas para toda aquela raiva, mas corria o risco de sair gravemente ferido caso a tocasse. Ela estava furiosa e bêbada. Não mediria o seu chackra para batê-lo – e ele sabia do estrago que aqueles punhos eram capazes de fazer.

Ele olhou para Sai. "Leve-a para casa."

O ex-ROOT assentiu e pegou Sakura no seu colo. Ela o abraçou e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, chorando e resmungando coisas do tipo "ele é um idiota".

Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que Sasuke desejava estar no lugar de Sai.

* * *

Sasuke estava esperando-os na porta do apartamento dela.

"Como ela está?" ele perguntou assim que Sai terminou de subir as escadas.

"Dormindo." Para a sorte de Sasuke. "Acho que ela se cansou de chorar, gritar e vomitar."

"Onde está a chave dela?" Sasuke se aproximou do casal e olhou para o rosto de Sakura. Ela, de fato, estava com os olhos fechados e prestes a babar na roupa de Sai.

"Na bolsa." E esta estava pendurada no braço de Sai.

Sasuke vasculhou aquele mundo sem fim que era a bolsa de uma mulher e teve mais trabalho do que em muitas missões para encontrar a chave. Ele abriu a porta para que Sai carregasse a mulher até o quarto – e Sasuke se perguntou como ele sabia onde era o quarto de Sakura.

Ele observou o ex-ROOT depositar a bêbada na cama delicadamente, algo que Sasuke nunca imaginou que Sai fosse capaz.

"Você pode ir para casa," Sasuke disse saíram do quarto de Sakura para deixá-la dormir. "Eu assumo daqui."

Sai parou o seu caminhar para ficar de frente para o Uchiha e Sasuke também se viu forçado a parar, cauteloso.

"Posso não compreender todas as facetas das relações sociais, mas eu não sou surdo," Sai disse. "Sakura disse que não te queria por perto."

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ela estava bêbada. Não sabia do que estava falando." E ela não era a única. Sasuke não conseguiu entender o significado por detrás daquelas palavras nervosas.

"Eu li que bêbados tendem a perder a inibição. Eles falam e costumam fazer o que normalmente não falariam ou faziam caso estivessem sóbrios. Bêbados não mentem. Sakura estava sendo genuína. Ela não queria que você estivesse com ela."

Sasuke fechou os dedos sobre o punho e teve que se controlar para não deixá-lo acertar a cara de cera de Sai. "Você leu nesse mesmo livro que bêbados distorcem a realidade? Eu não fiz _nada _a ela. Ela devia estar imaginando."

"Independente disso, ela não estava satisfeita com você. Ela ficou repetindo que alguém era idiota sem parar, e eu só posso concluir que ela se referia a você." Sasuke engoliu em seco. Não podia contrariar Sai. Afinal, a única pessoa para quem Sakura direcionou uma fúria inexplicável era o Uchiha. "Não vou deixar você sozinho com ela desacordada."

Sasuke respirou fundo. O seu humor já estava anormalmente escuro depois de se encontrar com Sakura e a irritação dela por ele, e Sai não estava colaborando. "Se estiver insinuando que eu faria alguma coisa a ela –"

"Eu não insinuo nada. Estou afirmando que você pode machucá-la. Não seria a primeira vez."

Antes que Sasuke se desse conta do que fazia ele tinha a sua testa quase encostada na do seu desafeto, o seu sharingan ativado pela fúria. Ele bufava contra o rosto de Sai e este lhe retribuía com a usual indiferença. Ele não recuou nem um milímetro sequer.

"É melhor você dar o fora daqui, seu filho da puta, antes que eu suje o carpete de Sakura com o seu sangue."

Sai não mexeu um músculo.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Naruto apareceu absolutamente do nada para apartar a iminente briga, interpondo-se entre os dois. Sasuke estava tão concentrado em fazer Sai engolir as palavras que não notou o chackra de Naruto. Quando nenhum dos dois responde, o loiro continua: "De onde eu estava dava para ver que vocês estavam prestes a se beijarem ou se matarem, e eu sinceramente não sei o que é pior. Qual é o problema de vocês? E onde está Sakura-chan?"

Como os maxilares de Sasuke estava tensos e os seus dentes cerrados, impossibilitando-o de abrir a boca, Sai respondeu por eles. "Ela está dormindo. E não há problema nenhum. Eu só não quero deixar o Uchiha sozinho com Sakura." Sasuke teve que olhar para o teto para recobrar a calma.

Naruto enruga a testa, alternando o olhar entre os outros dois. "Por que Sasuke ficaria com a Sakura-chan? E por que você não quer deixar que isso aconteça?"

"Porque ele é um imbecil!" Sasuke respondeu por entre os dentes.

"Porque ela disse com todas as letras – e o Uchiha ouviu – que não queria tê-lo por perto. Como Sakura não está em condições de satisfazer as suas próprias vontades, estou aqui para fazê-lo."

Sasuke queria se acalmar, mas o idiota na sua frente tornava essa tarefa impossível cada vez que abria a boca. "Eu _não _vou machucá-la."

"O seu histórico não é muito favorável."

Sasuke dá um passo em direção a Sai – dessa vez iria acertá-lo – mas Naruto se colocou no seu caminho novamente.

"Tudo bem, já chega!" o futuro Hokage gritou, abraçando a cintura de Sasuke para contê-lo.

"Que merda você pensa que é para me julgar?" O Uchiha ignora o aperto do seu amigo para rugir.

"Sasuke, eu já disse que _já chega_!" Dessa vez, Naruto teve que usar um pouco mais de força para recuar o seu amigo contra a vontade deste. "Você _não _vai brigar com o Sai, ainda mais no apartamento da Sakura-chan e a essa hora da noite, está me ouvindo?"

Sasuke recuou, apenas porque não queria destruir o apartamento de Sakura. Ela já estava furiosa com ele, sabe-se lá por quê. Não iria dar mais um motivo para alimentar a ira dela.

Naruto suspirou aliviado por seu amigo ter se tranqüilizado. Teria muito trabalho em contê-lo em um espaço tão pequeno sem danificar os pertences de Sakura. Ele se virou para Sai, que permaneceu imóvel, como se há dez segundos ele não estivesse perto de se engajar em uma briga com um dos shinobis mais fortes de Konoha.

"Sai, eu entendo a sua preocupação –" Naruto começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Sasuke.

"Você entende? Que porra é essa, seu idiota? Eu não sou um motivo de preocupação!"

"—mas Sasuke não vai machucá-la. Ele é um imbecil, mas não machucaria a Sakura-chan. Dou a minha palavra."

Sai pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes antes de dizer: "Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto ela não acordar."

"Tudo bem. Nada proíbe que os dois fiquem – é claro, se ficarem de bico calado e pararem de discutir." Ele olhou para os dois. Céus, parecia uma mão repreendendo dois filhos briguentos. "Agora, vamos para a sala. Ninguém vai ficar parado aqui em pé a noite inteira."

Relutantemente os três homens seguem a ordem de Naruto se sentam no sofá da sala de Sakura, o loiro, obviamente, entre os dois. Completamente à vontade na casa da sua amiga, Naruto pegou o controle da TV da mesa de centro e ligou o aparelho para preencher o silêncio que os outros dois deixavam.

Alguns minutos de relativa paz haviam se passado até Naruto perguntar a Sai: "Você não tinha uma missão de manhã?"

O ex-ROOT deu de ombros. "Posso me atrasar."

"Por que não faz o seguinte? Vá para casa. Descanse antes da sua missão. Eu ficarei aqui no seu lugar observando Sasuke." Naruto recebeu um olhar gélido do homem em questão e levanta uma mão antes que o Uchiha pudesse protestar. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Pode passar aqui antes de sair para a missão para se certificar de que a Sakura-chan ainda está inteira."

Sai demora a aceitar a sugestão, mas é o que acaba fazendo. Tinha coletado dados suficientes para concluir com precisão que Naruto não deixaria que nenhum mal acontecesse a Sakura mesmo com o traidor presente.

"O que foi aquilo?" Naruto perguntou quando ficaram a sós. "O que ele disse sobre a Sakura-chan não querer ficar perto de você é verdade?"

Sasuke pressionou os dedos contra os seus olhos fechados em busca de paciência. "Eu não sei porque ela disse aquilo."

"O que foi que você fez dessa vez?"

"Eu não fiz porra nenhuma!" Sasuke se defendeu. "Ela está agindo estranho comigo há dias e eu não sei a merda do motivo." Ele pensou duas vezes antes de fazer a próxima pergunta. Não queria soar fraco ou desesperado, mas a sua mente não conseguia mais formular outras hipóteses plausíveis para o comportamento de Sakura. "Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Sobre a Sakura-chan?" Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha em exasperação para o seu amigo. "Como _eu_ posso saber de alguma coisa se nem você que fez a merda sabe que merda é essa?"

"Ela pode ter comentado alguma coisa com você, idiota!"

"Bem, ela não me disse nada," Naruto respondeu. "Mas isso é um bom sinal. Ela teria conversado comigo se você tivesse feito alguma coisa muito grave."

"Eu não fiz nada." Ele já estava cansado de repetir isso.

"_Alguma_ coisa você deve ter feito, Sasuke. A Sakura-chan não é do tipo de pessoa que fica com raiva da outra por besteiras pequenas. Você xingou a mãe dela, falou que ela estava feia ou algo do tipo? Mulheres tendem a ser bastante sensíveis nesse aspecto –"

"Cale a boca."

* * *

**A.N.: **Essa é uma _oneshot _de Naruto que estava mofando no meu computador e eu resolvi revivê-la. Porém, ela agora é uma _two-shot _, porque, como sempre, eu nunca acerto as minhas previsões de quando as minhas fics vão acabar. Elas são sempre maiores do que eu imaginava.

Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eles Nunca Se Foram**

**Capítulo Dois**

* * *

O arrependimento bateu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Sakura não precisava da boca seca e da dor de cabeça excruciante para saber que tinha feito besteiras na noite anterior. Lembrava-se com clareza do que tinha feito, e talvez isso tivesse potencializado ainda mais a sua ressaca.

Ela não queria se levantar da cama. Queria ficar ali por toda a eternidade, esperando que todas as pessoas de Konoha passassem por uma lobotomia e se esquecessem do quanto ela tinha sido estúpida. Ela não só bebeu mais do que devia – e mais do que o seu corpo pequeno podia aguentar – como também fez um belo escândalo. Ela gritou, vomitou, chorou e dormiu nos braços de Sai.

_Oh, céus, Sasuke_. Ele certamente a odiava agora e ela não podia culpá-lo. Não se lembrava exatamente de quais palavras havia dito a ele, mas se lembrava com perfeição da decepção e raiva naquele rosto bonito.

Mais um motivo para fazer de tudo para não vê-lo. A vergonha que ela sentia acabaria explodindo-a, e o nojo – que ela _sabia _que ele sentia por ela agora – destroçaria o seu coração. Ela não conseguiria suportar.

Ela não queria, mas precisava se levantar da cama. A sua cabeça doía como se Tsunade tivesse dado o soco mais forte que ela conseguia dar bem na sua têmpora e o seu estômago revirava sobre si mesmo, mas ela tinha que tomar um banho e escovar os dentes para tirar o péssimo gosto que ficou na sua boca seca.

Assim que entrou no banheiro viu o bilhete grudado no seu espelho.

_Tome isso_, ele dizia, com uma seta para baixo, apontada para uma cartela de medicamentos que Sakura logo identificou como sendo analgésicos junto a uma garrafa d'água. Ela sorriu. Aquilo deveria ter vindo de Sai. Afinal, foi ele quem a trouxe em casa, certo? Alguém deveria tê-lo instruído a deixar o remédio para ela. Sai não devia saber nada sobre ressacas, muito menos o que fazer para curá-las.

_Eu devo a minha vida a ele_, Sakura pensou enquanto engolia o comprimido. Ele a aguentou bêbada e os seus vômitos, a trouxe em casa e ainda deixou um remédio. Talvez ela devesse comprar um novo estojo de pintura para agradecê-lo.

Ela se sentia ligeiramente melhor depois do banho e do remédio, mas ainda não estava completamente recuperada. Temia que o seu estômago não fosse capaz de aceitar nada tão cedo – sem contar na incrível ressaca moral que ela agora remoia. _Essa _talvez não fosse embora nunca. Ela jamais conseguiria apagar a vergonha que sentia de todos.

Enrolada no seu roupão rosa, Sakura passava uma toalha pelos seus cabelos molhados quando abriu a porta do banheiro.

E se deparou com Sasuke do outro lado.

"MEU DEUS!" ela gritou, cambaleando para trás e por muito pouco não tropeçando nas suas próprias pernas. Ele não pareceu nem um pouco arrependido pelo susto que deu. Apenas a observou de braços cruzados. "Sasuke, o que... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Certificar de que não passou mal."

Bem, ela esteve perto de fazer isso. Durante o banho teve que respirar fundo várias vezes para não vomitar de novo. Além de o medicamento que tomou ainda estar no seu estômago, já era humilhante demais que tivesse vomitado sabe-se lá quantas vezes poucas horas antes. "Não, o que eu quis dizer é... O que está fazendo na _minha casa_?"

Ele deu de ombros. "De novo, certificar de que você não passou mal."

"Ah." Sakura colocou uma mão no seu coração palpitante. O seu rosto já estava em chamas só de vê-lo. Não ajudava que ele estava lindo com aquela blusa preta de mangas compridas. "Eu... estou bem. Já estou melhor. Você dormiu aqui?" Ele assentiu, para a perplexidade dela. "Por quê?"

"Eu não vou repetir mais uma vez." Claro. Para ter certeza de que ela não se afogaria no próprio vômito. Ela deveria realmente estar em um estado deplorável para fazer com que Sasuke passasse a noite na sua casa.

Sakura suspirou e passou por ele, os seus olhos no chão. Como conseguiria encará-lo? Era cedo demais para vê-lo. Não tinha nem ensaiado o seu discurso de desculpas – e ele merecia um _belo _de um discurso depois de tudo o que ela o fez passar. Ela se sentou na cama e encarou as suas mãos.

"Eu não sei nem por onde começar. Sasuke, escute, eu sinto _muito_ que eu tenha feito você passar a noite aqui. E por ter dado tanto trabalho a vocês. Não só isso, mas também pelo meu comportamento ontem. Ao contrário do que as pessoas esperam da discípula de Tsunade, eu não sou acostumada a beber, como você viu ontem." Ela deu uma risada nervosa e viu os pés deles aparecerem no seu capo visual. Ele estava parado em pé diretamente em frente a ela. "Eu sinto muito por qualquer coisa que tenha dito ou feito que possa ter ofendido você ou mais alguém."

Ele fez uma pausa tensa que fez o estômago já inquieto de Sakura se remexer. "Isso inclui você ter me chamado de idiota e gritado para eu me manter longe de você?"

Droga. Ele _não _tinha passado por uma lobotomia e eliminado todas as memórias horrendas da noite anterior. Ele se lembrava do que ela tinha dito – e mesmo assim dormiu na sua casa. Ele deveria ser um santo.

Ela mordeu o lábio, encolhendo os ombros em vergonha. "Eu não quis dizer isso."

"Mas foi o que fez. E do jeito que tem me tratado nos últimos dias eu acho que as suas palavras significaram exatamente o que disse."

Dessa vez ela teve que olhar para ele. A voz dele não soava mais tão indiferente. E o rosto dele também. "E-Eu não sei do que está falando."

"Eu sei que você sabe," ele respondeu, dando um passo em direção a ela, fazendo com que os seus joelhos quase se tocassem. "Não tem ido aos encontros do time e não olha na minha cara. O que foi que eu fiz?" Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a interrompeu. "Não minta para mim." Porque era exatamente isso o que ela ia fazer.

Sakura suspirou novamente. "Você não fez nada de errado, Sasuke. Eu juro. O problema está na minha cabeça maluca."

"Que problema é esse?"

"Eu não... eu não sei se quero falar sobre isso."

"Diga-me." Por que ele estava insistindo nisso? Que diferença faria na vida dele se ela tinha problemas ou não? Ela respirou fundo e bagunçou o cabelo molhado. "Sakura, nós não vamos conseguir consertar a porra do problema se você não me disse do que se trata."

"'_Nós_'? Sasuke, não existe '_nós'_! O problema é meu, só meu. E eu prometo que vou consertá-lo logo."

Os olhos dele pareciam querer atingir o cérebro dela a fim de obter respostas. "Eu não ouvi você gritando para mais ninguém que se afastasse. Não chamou mais ninguém de idiota. Não agiu diferente com Naruto ou o imbecil do Sai. Eu _sei _que estou envolvido nesse seu problema. Eu, e mais ninguém. Não me faça de idiota."

"Sasuke, eu juro que você não fez absolutamente nada de errado!" E era verdade. Ele não tinha culpa de gostar de outra pessoa.

"_Alguma _coisa eu fiz. Diga-me."

Ele a encarava com determinação. Sakura viu que ele precisava daquelas respostas. Inquietava-o saber que fez alguma coisa que a magoou. Sakura já tinha se surpreendido com o fato de ele ter notado o afastamento dela e estava ainda mais surpresa por ele querer saber o motivo.

Ele merecia algum tipo de satisfação. Estivesse ela no lugar dele, com toda a certeza estaria em busca de respostas também.

"Eu estou confusa, Sasuke. Só isso," ela finalmente disse.

"Confusa com o quê?"

"Com os meus sentimentos em relação a você! Eu achava que... eu achava que eu não sentia mais por você o que eu sentia antes. Mas depois de te ver com Hanika e-eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo! Eu simplesmente surtei, perdi a cabeça. Eu acho estranho ver vocês dois juntos e achei ainda mais estranho eu ter achado estranho ver vocês dois juntos." Não mais estranho do que a habilidade que ela tinha de tagarelar incontrolavelmente quando estava nervosa. Ela esperava que ele entendesse o sentido das suas palavras. Não queria repeti-las nunca mais.

Sakura enfiou o rosto nas mãos, embaraçada demais para encará-lo. "Foi por isso que bebi tanto ontem. Eu acho. Eu estou tendo dificuldades para me acostumar com o fato de que você está com alguém."

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto Sakura se remoia com o rosto escondido.

"Você não estava falando comigo esse tempo todo por achar que eu estava com Hanika," ele concluiu, duvidoso de que tivesse entendido corretamente aquela mulher maluca.

"Sim," ela disse, voltando a encará-lo. "Mas não há nada de errado nisso, Sasuke. Não há nada de errado em você querer estar em um relacionamento com alguém. Por sinal, acho... bom que você tenha alguém ao seu lado." Mas não Hanika. Nem qualquer outra mulher. "Eu só me mantive distante porque precisava reorganizar os meus pensamentos. Eu não estou com raiva de você... ou de Hanika." Ela queria pegar aquela mulher pelos cabelos e jogá-la de volta para Suna. "Eu só precisava de tempo."

Sasuke resistiu ao impulso de sorrir. Jamais imaginaria que aquele fosse o problema de Sakura. "E até quando você pretendia me evitar?"

"Eu não sei. Até eu me acostumar a você e Hanika, eu acho."

"Funcionou?"

Ela piscou. "O quê?" Entendeu perfeitamente a pergunta dele. Só queria ganhar tempo para respondê-la.

"Não conversar comigo. Ajudou você a se acostumar?"

Ela parou para pensar por um instante. Deveria mentir para satisfazê-lo, para tirar o peso sobre os ombros dele e diminuir a tensão entre os dois, ou dizer a verdade para que _ela _se sentisse mais leve? Ela optou pela primeira opção. Já foi omissa demais com ele até agora. Ele merecia que ela fosse honesta daqui para frente.

"Não muito," ela murmurou e olhou para as suas mãos que descansavam sobre as suas coxas. Ela deveria dizer que nada melhorou desde que ela parou de conversar com ele. Sentia a falta dele, e cada dia que se passava cada vez mais ela pensava em Sasuke e mais chateada ela ficava. "Mas vai melhorar." Ou era o que ela esperava com todas as forças.

Ele cruzou os braços. "E se não melhorar?"

Sakura engole sem seco. "Vai melhorar." _Tinha _que melhorar. Que outra opção ela tinha?

"Você tem certeza disso?"

Ela franziu o cenho. Qual era a razão para aquele mar de perguntas dele? Por que ele fazia aquele interrogatório? "O que você quer que eu diga?"

Ele fitou os olhos verdes confusos dela. "Eu só quero saber se você ficará bem se eu estiver em um relacionamento."

Sakura fechou os olhos. Por que ele tinha que dizer aquelas coisas? Relacionamento? Ela já se desesperava só de pensar naquela palavra. Ele tinha que dizê-las em voz alta quando estava tão perto dela, em um momento que ela estava tão frágil?

"Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Ficarei bem."

"Diga-me a verdade."

"Eu _estou_ te dizendo. Eu vou ficar bem. Prometo."

Ela nunca esteve tão enganada.

* * *

"Vocês vão à festa de boas vindas dos jounin amanhã?" Naruto perguntou para os seus dois amigos esparramados no gramado do campo de treinamento.

"Eu não sei," Sakura respondeu, ofegante. Estava anormalmente cansada naquela tarde. Talvez fosse porque dedicou grande parte da noite em sua epopéia para tentar decifrar os seus sentimentos por Sasuke e, como sempre, sem chegar a resposta alguma.

"Por que, Sakura-chan? Você sempre vai a essas festas!"

Naruto tinha razão. Ela realmente gostava de ir àquele tipo de confraternização. Era importante receber calorosamente os seus futuros colegas de trabalho para começar a deixá-los mais à vontade e conhecê-los melhor. Além disso, como Tsunade lhe dissera, Sakura era uma pessoa influente, a melhor médica da sua geração. Os novatos certamente se sentiriam lisonjeados e animados se Sakura e outros shinobis mais experientes – como Naruto – estivessem lá no seu primeiro dia.

Mas ela não tinha mais tanta certeza assim se deveria estar lá para receber _Hanika_. Não estava completamente segura de que o seu coração suportaria vê-la tão cedo, após poucos dias depois de testemunhá-la se divertindo com Sasuke justamente por causa da promoção dela a jounin. O seu processo de cicatrização ainda estava em andamento, e ela temia reabrir as feridas ainda recentes.

"Estou de plantão até o fim da tarde amanhã, Naruto. Não sei se conseguirei me arrumar a tempo para a festa," ela justificou. Era verdade que tinha que trabalhar naquele horário, mas ela não demorava tanto assim para se arrumar, especialmente para uma festa comum quanto aquela.

"Sakura-chan, você está ficando tão anti-social quanto o idiota do Sasuke e eu não estou gostando disso." Sakura apenas lançou um sorriso fraco para o seu amigo. "Eu sei qual vai ser a sua resposta, mas vou perguntar mesmo assim, Sasuke: você vai?"

A hesitação de Sasuke atraiu a atenção dos outros membros do Time Sete. "Não."

Sakura franziu o cenho mesmo que, por dentro, ela estivesse mais aliviada do que deveria estar. Ele não deveria prestigiar a sua _namorada_? Não, aquilo era demais para alguém recluso como Sasuke. Tudo bem que Hanika tivesse conseguido fisgá-lo, mas isso não significava que conseguiria mudá-lo, principalmente tão rápido. Ele quase não compareceu na festa de boas vindas _dele_. Só um milagre conseguiria tirá-lo de casa para a festa de outra pessoa.

* * *

Nas horas que precederam a festa, Sakura descobriu que subestimara a insistência e o poder de persuasão de Naruto. Ela não sabia exatamente como, mas ele acabou convencendo- a de que ir para a festa era a melhor coisa que ela faria em toda a sua vida e ela não teve outra opção senão aparecer por lá.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao seu deparar com Sasuke assim que chegou.

"Eu achei que você não viesse," ela comentou quando ele se aproximou.

"Posso dizer o mesmo ao seu respeito," foi o que ele respondeu enquanto esticava o braço para pegar uma bebida.

Ela suspirou. "Naruto me importunou até me fazer vir." E ele mesmo não tinha chegado ainda.

"Somos duas vítimas então." Ele a fez sorrir.

Sakura começava a se sentir menos tensa perto de Sasuke. Ainda não tinha decifrado os seus sentimentos, mas desconfiava que eles não a fariam parecer como a garotinha ingênua de doze anos aos olhos de Sasuke, e ela não mais sentia um desejo incontrolável de pedir a Hokage que enviasse Hanika à uma missão o mais longe e por mais tempo possível sempre que via o Uchiha. Ainda não conseguia impedir o seu estômago de se revirar sempre que imaginava o rosto da moça, sim, mas pelo menos não deixava isso transparecer.

"Sasuke-kun! Eu sinceramente esperava que você não fosse aparecer aqui hoje!" A voz que Sakura mais detestava em toda Konoha surgiu ao seu lado, e ela teve que se impedir de rolar os olhos. Desde quando Sasuke era um imã para aquela garota? Por que ela tinha que encontrá-lo tão rapidamente?

Talvez fosse coisa de namorados, Sakura pensou. Eles se atraíam, em todos os sentidos.

"Você me disse que não viria," Hanika disse, sorrindo e colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha.

Sasuke relanceou para Sakura, que rapidamente desviou o seu olhar para os seus pés. "Mudei de ideia."

"E está gostando da festa?"

Sakura os interrompeu antes que ele pudesse responder. "Tenho que ir ao banheiro." Talvez vomitasse um pouco. Nem ao menos se lembrou de dar os parabéns a Hanika.

Ela se trancou em uma das cabines e se sentou na tampa do vaso fechado, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Quando ela achava que estava indo no caminho certo para a sua recuperação após o trauma de ver Sasuke com uma mulher, a maldita sempre aparecia. Ela não podia ter um minuto sequer de paz? As suas feridas tinham que sempre ser reabertas quando estavam prestes a se fecharem?

Sakura estava tão preocupada em manter as suas lágrimas longe dos seus olhos para não arruinarem a sua maquiagem que não notou que a porta do banheiro se abriu. Só soube que já não estava mais sozinha quando os seus pensamentos foram invadidos por vozes – pela voz que ela tanto abominava.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que o Sasuke-kun realmente veio," ela ouviu Hanika dizer do lado de fora da cabine na qual ela se confinou. "Ontem mesmo eu o perguntei se ele viria, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de me dizer que não. O que será que o fez mudar de ideia?"

"Talvez ele estivesse querendo fazer uma surpresa para você," a amiga de Hanika respondeu. "Ele fingiu que não viria para aparecer aqui de repente e ver esse seu sorriso enorme no rosto."

Elas riram juntas – aquele riso cúmplice entre amigas que conversavam sobre um homem.

"Acho que você está certa," Hanika disse e Sakura pôde ouvir o sorriso na voz da moça. "Afinal, o Sasuke-kun sempre foi mais um homem de ações do que de palavras." O que diabos você sabe sobre Sasuke?, Sakura quis gritar. "Ele é um fofo. Confesso que ele tem se saído muito melhor do que eu esperava."

Sakura abriu a porta da cabine de supetão, arrancando gritos das outras duas mulheres.

"Sakura-san! Oh, meu Deus, eu sinto muito! Não sabia que estava aí – Sakura-san, está tudo bem?" Hanika perguntou ao ver o rosto molhado da médica. "Você quer que eu chame alguém para –"

Sakura não esperou que Hanika terminasse a frase para dar o fora do banheiro. O seu coração não conseguiria ficar mais meio segundo perto dela, nem para usar a pia para lavar o seu rosto e fingir que não estava chorando. Temia se jogar aos pés de Hanika e implorar para que ela largasse Sasuke – e por essa humilhação ela _não_ passaria.

De cabeça baixa para que não vissem as suas lágrimas e o estrago que elas provavelmente fizeram na sua maquiagem, Sakura atravessou o salão de festas, ignorando os ombros em que esbarrava e as tentativas de conversas das pessoas. Tinha que chegar em casa rapidamente para poder despejar o seu coração despedaçado pelo chão – o que ela achava que não daria tempo. O seu peito estava apertado, a sua garganta mais estreita, e os seus olhos ardendo em lágrimas.

Ela sentiu uma mão puxar o seu braço para trás. Os seus olhos molhados se encontraram com um par de olhos negros que, estivesse ela não tão ocupada em fugir dali e a sua visão não embaçada pelas lágrimas, neles ela teria visto preocupação.

"Vamos para a minha casa conversar," Sasuke anunciou, sem deixar brechas para argumentação. Mas Sakura tinha punhos fortes, e se brechas não existiam, _ela _abria o seu espaço.

"Sasuke, eu... eu não posso conversar com você agora." Ela tentou se desprender dele, em vão. "Tenho que ir para casa. Eu estou bem –"

"Está bêbada de novo?"

"Não!" Ela não iria beber em público novamente tão cedo, não depois do vexame recente que passou. "Eu estou bem. É sério."

"Está chorando."

"Só estou cansada."

"Não. Você vai até a minha casa comigo. Agora."

Aceitando a derrota, Sakura fungou e assentiu. Ele manteve os dedos ao redor do punho dela durante todo o trajeto até o prédio dele, a poucos quarteirões dali. Quando chegaram, ele a fez beber um copo d'água – dessa vez sem tentar empurrá-lo para longe – e a forçou a se sentar no sofá da sala.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela. "Escute o que vou te dizer, Sakura. Você vai me dizer que porra há de errado e você não vai mentir para mim."

Ele não precisava pedir pela verdade. Ela estava realmente cansada – cansada de mentir para ele e para si mesmo. Diria o que realmente estava sentido não só por ele, mas também por ela.

"Eu não acho que eu vou me acostumar. A você e Hanika, eu quero dizer," ela começou, fitando-o com intensidade. Não iria fazer como da primeira vez – quando a sua ressaca a deixou tão envergonhada que ela não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eu não quero atrapalhar o relacionamento de vocês, mas você me disse que queria saber se eu ficaria bem, e eu menti quando disse que ficaria. Eu não fiquei bem. Não estava bem naquele dia, não estou agora, e não sei quando ficarei. Algumas semanas se passaram desde que esses sentimentos estranhos e horrendos surgiram e eles não foram embora e eu não sei mais o que fazer com eles."

"E-Eu peço desculpas se estou te incomodando de alguma forma, jogando os meus sentimentos sobre os seus ombros dessa maneira, mas eu sinto que estou a um passo de enlouquecer se mantê-los dentro de mim por mais tempo. Eu queria que você soubesse que eu ainda não acho fácil te ver com ela, nem pensar em você com ela, e eu não sei exatamente por quê. Eu sinto muito." Ela não sabia o porquê do pedido de desculpas, mas julgava necessário fazê-lo.

Ele a encarou em silêncio por quase um minuto inteiro em que mais lágrimas traiçoeiras escorreram pelo rosto de Sakura.

Ele respirou fundo. "Por que você acha que não melhora?"

"Eu ainda não te superei," ela sussurrou honestamente. Era a hipótese que mais fazia sentido para ela, por mais que negasse. "Eu achava que o meu amor por você tivesse sido superado, mas ele ainda está aqui. Não sei se é o mesmo de antes, mas ele ainda existe. Eu não consigo te deixar ir. Eu não estou dizendo isso para entrar no seu caminho ou no de Hanika," ela se apressou a dizer. "Eu só quero tirar isso do meu peito."

Ele cruzou os braços e se recostou no encosto do sofá que dividiam. "O que eu devo fazer com tudo isso que me disse?"

_Termine com Hanika. Fique comigo._ "Nada. Eu só queria que você soubesse. O que eu te disse não precisa mudar a sua vida."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você quer que eu não faça nada?"

"Eu quero que você faça o que te faz feliz." Mesmo que isso significasse amar outra mulher.

Ele fez uma pausa. "E se eu dissesse que é Hanika que me faz feliz?"

Sakura lambe os lábios, calada, refletindo. "E-Eu não... Eu não sei, Sasuke! Eu não sei o que eu faria!" Ela joga os braços para cima em desespero e volta a esconder o rosto na palma das mãos.

"Você me deixaria ficar com ela assim, tão fácil? Desistiria de mim?"

"Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada que eu pudesse fazer! Eu não posso estragar a sua felicidade em detrimento da minha!"

O silêncio que se procedeu quase fez Sakura se senti sem graça e desconfortável. Ela queria se levantar, ir embora dali e fingir que aquelas palavras nunca saíram da sua boca. O que ela estava pensando, se confessando assim para ele? Não sabia o que ele sentia por ela, mas há anos ele já não era indiferente com ela e considerava, sim, o que se passava no coração da sua colega de time. Ela teria abalado-o? Teria confundido-o tanto quanto ele a confundiu ao estar com Hanika?

Ela interrompeu os seus devaneios ao ouvir a risada de Sasuke.

Lentamente ela ergue a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvira. O resquício de sorriso no rosto dele não deixava dúvidas de que ele, de fato, tinha rido.

"Você está rindo," ela murmura, como se quisesse confirmar o fato para si mesma. "Você está rindo da minha cara depois de tudo o que eu disse?"

"Não," Sasuke se apressou em responder ao ver a fúria aparecer no rosto de Sakura. "Não estou rindo da sua cara. A única coisa engraçada aqui é a sua imaginação fértil."

"Você não está fazendo sentido nenhum." Ela fica de pé. Não poda acreditar que ele estava achando _qualquer coisa _engraçada ali. "É melhor se explicar, Uchiha, ou eu juro que vou quebrar o seu nariz –"

"Eu e Hanika não temos nada."

Sakura não sabia dizer o que aconteceu primeiro: se foi o seu coração ou a sua respiração que parou, os seus olhos se arregalarem ou uma leve tonteira diante da revelação de Sasuke. O que ela sabia era que, no fim das contas, ela sentiu tudo aquilo.

"O quê?" ela perguntou fraquinho, quase como se a sua voz não conseguisse passar pela sua garganta constrita e seca.

O sorriso dele se alargou. "Eu e Hanika nunca tivemos nada."

"Espere!" Ela ergueu uma mão. Precisava de tempo para processar aquilo. "Vocês _nunca _tiveram nada? Você e Hanika?"

"Não."

Aquilo não podia ser possível. Ele deveria estar enganado – ou, estar enganando-a, sabe-se lá por quê.

"Nem quando..." Ela teve que engolir em seco e ordenar ao seu cérebro que voltasse a funcionar bem o suficiente para pelo menos proferir algumas palavras. "Quando... quando você foi até o hospital _á pedido dela_ porque tinha defendido ela na missão?"

"Não. Eu teria defendido qualquer um, Sakura. Não é privilégio dela," ele se explicou. Tinha razão, Sakura pensou. Sasuke não era mais aquela pessoa excessiva e exclusivamente egoísta de antigamente. Agora, sabia da importância dos seus companheiros de time, quem quer que eles fossem. Obviamente que reservava uma atenção especial a Naruto e Sakura, mas isso não significava que ele seria cruel com os outros.

Porém, aquilo não era o bastante para clarear a sua mente bagunçada. "M-Mas e a comemoração da promoção dela à jounin, naquele bar... Você se juntou a ela! Se sentou ao lado dela – eu vi, Sasuke! Você se sentou com ela para comemorar algo _dela_!" Sakura nunca se esqueceria daquilo. Nunca tinha sentido tanta inveja de uma pessoa quanto sentiu de Hanika naquele momento.

"Foi Naruto quem aceitou o convite. Não eu."

"E você foi hoje à festa de boas vindas aos jounins! A festa era para ela, para Hanika –"

"Para ela e mais quatro aprovados, você quer dizer."

"Tanto faz!" Ela jogou as mãos para cima. Sasuke só podia estar ficando maluco. Era _óbvio_ que alguma coisa aconteceu entre Hanika e ele. A imaginação de Sakura não era _tão _poderosa assim. "Você estava lá por ela!"

Dessa vez ele coçou a testa, hesitante, e quando Sakura pensou que ele fosse admitir o seu envolvimento com outra mulher, ele respondeu: "Fui porque Naruto me disse que você iria. Eu queria ter a certeza de que você não ficaria bêbada de novo na frente dos seus colegas e sem alguém decente para te levar para casa. Sabemos o que a combinação você, Hanika e álcool pode fazer."

"Você fala como se eu fosse uma alcoólatra." Sakura rolou os olhos. "E eu só bebi aquele dia porque eu vi você e Hanika sendo amigáveis _demais _um com o outro – o que nos traz de volta à questão principal. Por que não diz logo que vocês namoram?"

"Porque não estamos," ele disse simplesmente.

Sakura esperou que ele se contradissesse, que gritasse subitamente que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, uma tentativa de acalentar o coração turbulento dela. Mas ele não o fez. Ficou encarando-a enquanto esperavam que a informação fosse devidamente processada.

"Então..." ela recomeçou, "você mentiu para mim esse tempo todo?"

"Eu não menti," ele suspirou e se aproximou dela. "Em nenhum momento disse que estava com Hanika. Você e a sua cabeça maluca que bolaram essa história."

"Sasuke, nós conversamos sobre isso na minha casa." Ela argumentava lentamente, como se quisesse convencê-lo de que ele tinha _sim _um caso com Hanika. "Eu te disse que fiz o que fiz por achar que vocês estavam juntos. Você me perguntou se eu ficaria bem se você estivesse um relacionamento!"

"_Se _eu estiver em um relacionamento. Eu nunca disse que estava."

"E aqui, poucos minutos atrás, você me perguntou o que eu faria se fosse Hanika quem te fizesse feliz –"

"De novo, _se_." Sakura balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Sakura, eu não estou, nunca estive e pretendo nunca estar em um relacionamento com Hanika. Não havia razões para eu afirmar o contrário."

"Mas ela gosta de você!"

"Isso não muda nada."

Sasuke permitiu a Sakura alguns momentos de silêncio para que ela assimilasse esse _pequeno_ pedaço de informação.

"Então, era tudo coisa da minha cabeça? Eu imaginei tudo isso?" ela enfim concluiu, ainda sem muita convicção.

Ele suspirou e se impediu de sorrir. Agora, sabia que ela não considerava aquela uma boa hora de demonstrar senso de humor. "Sim."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e enrugou a testa em concentração enquanto dava pequenos passos em direção a ele. "Você está me dizendo que eu inventei que você estava com Hanika, conversei com você sobre essa invenção e você não fez nada para me corrigir?"

A seriedade voltou ao rosto dele. "Você disse me ver com Hanika te fez confundir os seus sentimentos. Eu queria que você terminasse de descobrir o que eles eram – sozinha. Se eu dissesse que não estava com Hanika, talvez você parasse de refletir e não descobriria o que sentia por mim."

Ela abriu a boca várias vezes sem dizer nada. Aqui era completamente _inacreditável_. "Você me vez acreditar que estava com Hanika para que, no fim, eu caísse na real de que eu, na verdade, ainda te amo? É isso? Era isso o que você queria esse tempo todo?"

Ele deu de ombros sem notar a diferença de tonalidade na voz dela. "Pelo visto, deu certo."

Foi só quando a confusão no rosto de Sakura deu lugar a fúria que Sasuke percebeu que tinha feito merda.

"Eu não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo!" ela gritou, fechando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. A sua pele já se avermelhava em ira pura. "Durante semanas você me fez acreditar que você estava em um relacionamento quando na verdade não estava? Você me fez beber e fazer papel de boba por _isso_?Eu..."

Ela fechou os olhos e pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, tentando conter as lágrimas de vergonha, raiva e decepção.

Com a voz em um tom mais contido, de dentes cerrados, ela continuou: "Eu passei noites acordadas por sua causa, Sasuke. Noites! Você sabe há quanto tempo eu não consigo colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e não pensar em você e... e nela? Semanas! Você tirou o meu sono e a minha concentração e a minha fome e a minha vontade de sair de casa e... e a minha auto-estima por causa de uma história inventada e que você não se deu ao trabalho de desmentir?"

Ele tentou contê-la. "Sakura, você está exagerando –"

"Vá se foder, Uchiha!" Ela agarrou os cabelos e deu as costas para ele. "Eu não consigo acreditar que gosto de uma pessoa tão manipuladora!"

"Eu não tive outra opção, Sakura!" ele tentou se explicar. "Eu e todo mundo sabia que você afirmava não sentia mais nada por mim. Você deixou isso claro para todos. _Hanika _veio até mim falar que você disse isso a ela –"

"Você ainda tem coragem de falar no nome dela?" Ela avançou para cima dele, tentando acertar aquele rosto perfeito, mas ele a segurou pelos braços e a chacoalhou para que um pouco da fúria dela se esvaísse e ela fosse capaz de olhá-los nos olhos.

"Preste atenção," ele também disse por entre os dentes, trazendo o rosto dela para mais perto do seu. "Quando conversamos na sua casa eu não sabia que você especulava sobre Hanika e eu. Jamais achei que tivesse te dado motivos para isso."

"Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse antes?" Ela se remexeu para se desprender dele, mas ele era mais forte e apertou os dedos ao redor do braço dela. "Eu te listei milhares de sinais de que –"

"Eu ouvi. Acho-os ridículos, mas consigo entender de onde você tirou essa ideia maluca de que eu estava com ela. Mas você me disse que foi isso que a deixou confusa quanto a mim e que achava que foi me ver com Hanika que gerou essa confusão. Hanika te fez reconsiderar os seus sentimentos por mim, e eu queria que você continuasse reconsiderando-os. Como eu poderia ter certeza de que continuaria se dissesse que _nunca _existiu nada entre eu e qualquer outra mulher?"

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. "Você me fez ter ciúmes de propósito?"

Ele não relaxou o seu aperto mesmo que ela tivesse se acalmado um pouco. "De início, não. Ma quando vi que você poderia voltar a gostar de mim de novo, fiz."

"Por quê?" ela sussurrou.

Ele a encarou nos olhos com tanta intensidade que ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. "Não é óbvio?"

Ela sustentou o olhar dele por alguns segundos antes de empurrar o peito dele com força, fazendo-o soltá-la, e voltou a fitá-la – mas dessa vez com raiva novamente.

"Você é um monstro," ela acusou. "Você brincou comigo, Sasuke. Você manipulou os meus sentimentos."

"Eu _não _te manipulei," ele retrucou. "Lembre-se que foi você quem inventou esse relacionamento. Eu não instiguei nada!"

"Você não o desmentiu! Sabia que eu achava que estava com ela e não disse nada! Você me viu _beber_ por causa disso e não fez nada!"

"Eu não queria intervir! Sakura, me escute –"

Ela afastou o seu braço da mão que ele estendia. Não queria ser tocada por ele. Temia que o perdoasse caso ele o fizesse.

"Eu vou embora," ela anunciou.

"Você _vai _me ouvir." Ele interceptou o caminho dela.

"Você _vai_ me deixar embora, Uchiha, ou eu nunca mais vou olhar nessa sua cara mentirosa."

Cabisbaixo, ele a deixou ir. Preferia tê-la com raiva do que não tê-la de forma alguma.

Como o seu plano pôde dar tão errado em questão de minutos?

* * *

**A.N.: Eu sei que eu disse que essa seria uma two-shot mas, COMO SEMPRE, eu não tenho a menor ideia de como prever o tamanho das minhas fics, e essa parte ficou muito maior do que eu esperava. Enfim, de acordo com as minhas (erradas) previsões, haverá apenas mais um capítulo, no máximo dois (estou me dando uma margem de erro já que eu sou péssima nisso).**

**Espero que tenham gostado! MUITO OBRIGADA MAIS UMA VEZ PELAS REVIEWS! **


End file.
